


Untitled

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tharmiris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tharmiris), [Littledrop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Littledrop).



> Written in 2004.

Lex's breath stuttered as Clark's determined hands firmly pulled his clenched knees apart.

“You don’t want to do this, Clark.”

Clark tore his gaze away from the front of Lex’s bulging silk pajama bottoms. Lex was surprised to find Clark’s eyes clear, instead of tinged with red.

“Not only do I want to do this, I think you want me to do this as well.” Clark’s hand danced lightly inside of Lex’s thigh and cupped the proof of his words. Lex gasped and tried to surge upward, but Clark kept him down with an ease that bordered on ridiculous. “Did you think I wouldn’t smell him on you?”

“Are you accusing me of something?”

“You saw him today, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but I didn’t do anything.”

The hand on his erection tightened and Lex’s head dropped onto his pillow.

“You wanted to.”

“No!”

“Yes,” Clark whispered. “You were angry this morning, and for a flash you thought about what it would be like to have his constant attention. Attention I can’t always give you. Didn’t you?”

“No.”

“He smelled your submission and was excited by it.”

“There was no…no submission.”

“He stood behind you, closer than he should have, and you didn’t push him away.”

“That’s not--”

“You reek with his pheromones.”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Then tell me how it was. Tell me he didn't lay a single finger you.”

Lex might have believed Clark was waiting patiently for his answer if Clark’s hands weren’t sliding Lex’s pajama bottoms off his hips.

“Time’s up.” Clark leaned forward, even as he raised Lex’s hips upward.

Lex’s entire body shook with need as slick fingers penetrated him. It took all of his discipline not to scream in triumphant ecstasy as Clark’s mouth swallowed his need whole. Lex thrashed because he knew it was expected, because he knew he could push Clark's rarely seen jealous nature over the edge, because he wanted this possession to take hours.

Screw the Justice League and their moronic monthly meetings, along with the world and its constant demands. If he played this right, Clark would feel so justified in his actions that guilt wouldn't have any place in his soul come morning.


End file.
